kingofyou115fandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Mamore (CRF)
Siege of Falaknuma |image= |conflict=CRF Civil War |date=November 4th, 2561 |place=Inside and around Liberty Hall, Mamore |result=Started all out war between factions of the CRF Killed Alyce Cartwright |side1=Mamore Revolutionary Force |side2=United Liberation Coalition Remnants of Falaknuman Rebels |side3= |side4= |commanders1=Rusty Coburn |commanders2=Darren Morse Alyce Cartwright Grant Mendoza Lara Vásquez |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= *[[CRF Vendetta|CRF Vendetta]] *Infantry **Riflemen **Snipers **2 Anti-vehicle teams *3 M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicles *Dropship 77-Troop Carriers |forces2= *[[CRF Forgotten Prayer|CRF Forgotten Prayer]] *Infantry **Riflemen **2 Angel teams **3 Anti-vehicle teams *M12 Force Application Vehicles **2 M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicles **1 M831 Troop Transport **1 M914 Recovery Vehicle *3 UH-144 Falcons **1 with chin mounted M638 autocannon **2 unarmed *1 Dropship 77-Troop Carrier |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= *CRF Vendetta *Most Infantry **Many Riflemen **At least half of the snipers **1 Anti-vehicle team *2 M12 LRVs *At least one D77-TC **Bravo 033 |casual2= *Alyce Cartwright *Most Infantry **Many Riflemen **2 Anti-vehicle teams *1 M12 LRV *1 unarmed UH-144 |casual3= |casual4= |civilian=Numerous }} The Battle of Mamore was an engagement between two CRF factions, the Mamore Revolutionary Force and the United Liberation Coalition, which started the CRF Civil War. Overview Battle Skirmish in the War Room Upon realizing that Rusty Coburn, leader of the MRF, was the one who sent Team Hadron after Arthur Banks, Alyce Cartwright drew her M6B at him, with Coburn returning with an MA5C taken from one of his guards. The two argued about Banks's real intentions until Darren Morse entered the room, pointing his M6C/SOCOM at Coburn. Coburn fired a burst of four rounds at Cartwright, killing her and causing Morse to lose his focus. Both Coburn's guards and those of the ULC opened fire, and Morse was forced to retreat while Coburn finished killing those in the war room. Engagement in the Courtyard As Morse retreated through the hallways, he ran into two Angel teams, led by the Angels of Death Grant Mendoza and Lara Vásquez. Meanwhile, Coburn contacted his troops outside, who open fired on the ULC troops in the courtyard as sniper teams got into position to take out Morse as he exited the building. As a ULC aligned M831 TT pulled up, being chased by an MRF aligned M12 LRV, Morse and the 22 Angels exited the building through one of the east side emergency exits, and pushed towards the north courtyard. One of the sniper teams spotted Morse and fired, missing but damaging the M831 TT as it stopped in front of Morse. Mendoza's team fired upon the M12 LRV, while Vásquez's team jetpacked to the roof to deal with the snipers. Simultaneously, Coburn exited through the front door into the northern courtyard along with three of the guards from the war room, requesting pickup from one of his dropships, callsign Bravo 033. However, Bravo 033 was busy trying to shake three UH-144s, one with a chin-mounted autocannon, off of her tail. She managed to tap one of the unarmed UH-144s with her rear thruster, taking out one of it's propellers and sending the UH-144 down to the ground with an uncontrollable spin. Shortly after, Bravo 033's wing was hit by the autocannon, causing Bravo 033 to come crashing down into Liberty Hall, right over Morse's head and almost hitting Vasquez's team. The two remaining UH-144s proceeded to destroy the M12 LRV that kept Morse and Mendoza pinned. Destruction of the Vendetta While the chaos in the courtyard was occurring, Coburn had ordered the [[CRF Vendetta|CRF Vendetta]] to destroy the freighter-warship [[CRF Forgotten Prayer|CRF Forgotten Prayer]], the only ULC aligned, slipspace-capable ship in the area, as the remainder of the ULC fleet was out on a mission to take control of another UNSC shipyard in a nearby system. Fighting in the Streets Aftermath Trivia